


Slaved Pirate

by JLSigman



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLSigman/pseuds/JLSigman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: June 15th - Final Fantasy XII, Larsa/Penelo: Slave auction – "He never expected to see her here,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slaved Pirate

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted June 15, 2008](http://springkink.livejournal.com/688782.html#cutid1)

One of the humanitarian changes that Emperor Larsa had wanted to make was to outlaw slavery. However, he was not so naive as to think it could be done overnight, or even quickly. It was too ingrained to be eradicated; like any hornet’s nest it had to be handled with care and forethought, without provoking the poisonous insects to swarm and sting without mercy. After many drafted proposals and several heated debates in the reformed Senate, legislation was passed that required all slave auctioneers and brokers to register with the newly created bureaucracy. Judge Magister Gabranth chose from his subordinates the ones he could explicitly trust to not become corrupted to fill the top positions, and after some initial protests and several spectacularly public arrests, the focus turned to rooting out the ones who went underground to continue their foul trade.

“Lamont” was useful for these purposes, Larsa thought as he strode through Lower Arcades, looking like he belonged there and had business to attend to. His normally perfectly coifed hair was uncombed, covering his forehead, and a newly grown mustache and goatee changed the planes of his face. He did not do this often – Gabranth already blamed him for the recent crop of grey hairs on his head – but there were times when the walls of the palace were stifling, and he remembered the vastness of the Ozmone Plains, and freedom could not be denied him. He had a communicator carefully hidden in his pocket, and the touch of a button would have troops pouring into the location faster than any would think possible.

Right now he was doing undercover work for Gabranth, even if his bodyguard had neither asked for nor would have approved such a thing. Jules periodically sent snippets of information to the young Emperor, and his last massive included an almost off-hand remark about an illegal gathering of slavers near the old Sochen Cave Palace entrance. Larsa had dutifully passed the information along, then quickly changed and slipped over the back garden wall. He fully intended to stay out of the way, but wanted to see what kinds of people were flaunting his laws, and then try to understand why.

He milled in the back with the rest of the curious and the potential buyers, carefully hiding his pity and outrage at the condition of the humes on display. They seemed to be a rather pathetic lot, most broken in spirit and meekly awaiting whatever fate had in store for them. A few young men glared out at the crowd, bravado vying with terror in their eyes. He heard one man ask another, “Did you see the beauty up there?” and felt pity for the poor girl destined for a life as a prostitute. He moved to one side, looking for a good place to hide, when the Bangaa in charge lined up his merchandise. He spotted a bright flash of blonde and stopped dead in his tracks.

Of all the places he had wanted to see her again, an outlaw slave pen had not been one of his top choices. However, considering the outfit she was barely wearing, he thought that maybe he should have shaken up his dreamscapes a bit more.

Penelo stood straight-backed, hands tied in front of her, feet loosely shackled together. Her hair was free from any restraints and stirred in the slight breeze. She wore a scrap of a dancer’s top, more decoration than clothing, revealing small breasts that needed no support to keep their perfect shape. Two small panels of cloth were folded over a string of beads, covering her hips front and back, but just barely, leaving her shapely legs bare for all to see.

It was very good he was here, he thought, because Basch should definitely not see his former traveling companion like this. However, he was going to have to do something quickly, because he could hear the stomp of metal-shod feet approaching. In fact, now that he was attempting to think again, he noticed that everyone seemed to be hearing the approaching troops and were making hasty exits in every direction possible. He locked his gaze on the petite blonde and made a mad dash for the slave pen. Thankfully, the Bangaa were too busy saving themselves to notice him, and he quickly hoisted the young woman over his shoulder and stumbled down an alley. She was a bit heavier than she looked, so he very soon put her down.

“HOW DARE – “ Penelo’s face suddenly lit up as she recognized her rescuer. “Larsa?” She smiled, and it seemed to be the perfect invitation to kiss her. Since she was eagerly kissing him back, her tied hands squirming in places that sent shivers up his spine, he had to congratulate himself for doing the right thing.


End file.
